Jack Risonho (Laughing Jack) vs Jeff The Killer
Após vários assassinatos, Jeff resolveu dar uma "pausa", porem como ele era viciado em matar ele não conseguiu se segurar e foi atrás de mais uma vitima. Uma criança foi essa a vitima escolhida por Jeff, mas não apenas por ele, Jack Risonho estava afim de brincar com alguém novo e cheio de energia. Jeff entrou pela janela e começou a olhar fixamente para o garoto, que não parecia ter mais que que dez anos de idade, Jeff começou a passar a faca no rosto do garoto gentilmente, com o intuito de acorda-lo. O garoto acordou, quando olhou para Jeff ficou extremamente espantado e quase soltou um grito, mas o medo foi tão absurdo que a criança ficou sem voz. - Não fique espantado pequeno, eu só vou faze-lo dormir - diz Jeff com um olhar exageradamente psicótico. - Mas se ele dormir não vai poder brincar comigo - disse Jack, que estava no canto do quarto. - Quem e você? Perguntou Jeff. - Sou apenas um palhacinho entediado querendo uma diversão hahahaha - disse Jack rindo. - Não interessa se você é o diabo, eu só sei que eu vou te abrir - Diz Jeff com loucamente. Jeff corre em direção ao palhaço que desaparece deixando uma fumaça cinza, devido a sua velocidade Jeff passou pela janela e cai direto no gramado. - Essa parece ter doído hahaha - Diz Jack rindo da cara de Jeff. Jeff levanta-se e vai em direção ao palhaço, que envolve e aperta Jeff com seus braços, Jeff cuspindo sangue olha pra Jack com sede muita sede de sangue. - Então vamos brincar - Diz Jeff Jeff consegue mover um de seus braços e corta um dos de Jack, Jeff fica decepcionado porque não saiu nada do corte, o braço de Jack cresce no mesmo momento. - Isso vai ser divertido HAHAHAHAHA!! - Diz Jack animado. Jack pulou na direção de Jeff que acertou com a faca no estomago do palhaço, e o lançou para longe, Jack olha para Jeff e diz: - Que sorriso lindo, pena que não vai durar muito rsrsrs...HAHAHAHA. Jeff correndo acertou um direto no nariz do palhaço e o entorta, Jack rindo e ajeitando seu nariz some e aparece atrás de Jeff o agarrando e o lançando. Jeff levanta-se e os dois começam a rir descontroladamente, Jeff tira outra faca de seu bolso e vai em direção a Jack, que joga umas balas, Jeff desvia delas e arremessa sua faca acertando bem no crânio de Jack que começa a sair um tipo de fumaça do ferimento, Jack retira a faca e arremessa a faca novamente em Jeff que e pega e acerta as duas em cada lado do peito de Jack, que cai de quatro no chão e começa a tossir a tal fumaça. - Isso parece ter doido HAHAHAHA - Diz Jeff gargalhando. - Você pro acaso não seria o sujeito que derrotou o Slender Man seria? - Pergunta Jeff. - Então você me conhece? Sim sou eu mesmo - Afirma Jack. - Jack Risonho estou certo? - Pergunta Jeff. - Isso mesmo, Jeff the Killer. Diz Jack - Como você me conhece? - Pergunta Jeff - Quem não te conhece? Esta em todo os noticiários e há cartazes de procurado. - Diz Jack - Então nós dois adoramos sorrir e odiamos o "sem rosto" hum? Somos bem parecidos. Mas não e isso que vai evitar sua morte hahahaha. - Diz Jeff Jack aparece por traz de Jeff e diz: - Eu digo o mesmo humhumhum. Jack joga Jeff em direção a um muro, porem Jeff segura-se nós braços do palhaço com as facas e pega impulso e voa em direção a Jack dando um chute em seu peito ainda aberto pelo ferimento, Jeff sobe em cima de Jack e rapidamente o decapita fazendo a cabeça do palhaço rolar pra a calçada. - Agora eu posso terminar o que comecei - Diz Jeff Jeff entra na casa agarra o menino pelo pescoço chega perto do ouvido dele e sussurra bem baixinho enquanto mergulha a faca no garoto: - Shhhhhhh, vá dormir. Jeff sai casa e vê que o corpo nem a cabeça de Jack estava lá, e percebe que o palhaço estava vivo porem cansado como Jeff, que segue para seu esconderijo e o palhaço simplesmente some sem deixar mais nenhum rastro, só um bilhete escrito: - A brincadeira foi bem divertida. Categoria:Spinoff Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Lutas ou Crossovers Categoria:Morte